La Novia de mi Mejor Amigo
by Camila Nicole
Summary: Era perfecta...Hermoso cuerpo, amigable y unos ojos achocolatados que te hacían perder en ellos con solo mirarlos de reojo.PIIIIIII Problema: Es la novia de mi mejor amigo. UA. Pesima en summarys
1. Prologo

¡Demonios! Esto no podía pasarme a mí. Miroku siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas… Bueno no esa clase de amigos. Pero demonios no podía hacerle esto, Miroku fue quien me recibió en su apartamento cuando me canse de vivir bajo las ordenes de mi padre, Miroku fue mi amigo en la secundaria, en la primaria, ¡En el jardín!

Simplemente tenía que olvidarla, por nuestra amistad, por nuestros años de amistad tenía que olvidarla… Pero en cuanto se dio la espalda enojada, supe que no podría olvidarla y que me había enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo.


	2. Capítulo1

**hola a todas chikas, gracias por la esperita :P espero les guste el cap...es un poco cortito... aprovéchenlo! jajaja...**

Capitulo 1

Hace 3 meses que están saliendo, no la conocía, y hoy Miroku me la presentaría, la chica ya me empezaba a car mal ya que gracias a ella Miroku se había vuelto un amargado, cancelaba todas las salidas y ya no salía de parranda, además de que vivía haciendo cursilerías, como mandarle todo tipo de flores y tarjetas .

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi cuarto dispuesto a cambiarme…Cuando termine no pude evitar mirarme al espejo, se que suena narcisista… Pero es que simplemente no vas a encontrarte a alguien como yo en todos lados y hay que aprovecharlo**. (N/A: :P)**

Salí y me senté en la sala, Miroku ya se encontraba afuera y empezó con un sermón.

-Y por favor intenta no decir nada sarcástico…- Dijo.

- Por dios, Miroku no hare nada y además no entiendo porque me la presentas, no soy tu madre, y ya te dije que no me interesaba conocerla- Dije ya aburrido.

- Pero es ella que quiere…-Dijo Miroku pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta tocando. Miroku fue a abrir mientras yo me quedaba en el sofá apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Estos días habían sido tan estresantes, tal vez más tarde valla a desahogarme por ahí… me pregunto si Miroku iría o volvería a cancelar…

Un carraspeo me interrumpió de mis pensamientos, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos chocolates, la examine de arriba abajo, cabellos azabaches, cintura estrecha, grandes sen… decidí no seguir mirando ya que se trataba de la novia Miroku, pero digamos que tenía MUY buen cuerpo.

-Kagome este es Inuyasha y viceversa- Dijo Miroku. Sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Mucho gusto- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y entonces lo supe. Esta era una de esas chicas soñadoras que esperaban a un príncipe azul y que hacían dramas por todo. Me reí por dentro, como Miroku dejaba el paraíso de las calles por estar con este tipo de chica, justo del estilo que odiábamos.Y tampoco entendía como esta chica podía haber terminado con alguien como Miroku

- Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos a cenar?- Pregunte

- Podemos ir al restaurante que queda al cruzar la calle- Dijo dudosa, sonrojándose en cuanto puse la mirada en ella.

-De acuerdo- Asentimos Miroku y yo.

La cena había pasado tranquila, unas cuantas bromas de parte de Miroku, hablando de cosas triviales como la universidad y a lo que nos dedicábamos. Resulta que la chica estudiaba medicina, en nuestra misma universidad, y trabajaba de medio tiempo en una pastelería.

La verdad es que no le preste mucha atención puesto que sinceramente no me interesaba, pero pude notar que se sonrojaba cada vez que me le quedaba mirando.

Y sinceramente no la culpaba pues si soy narcisista pero es culpa de las mujeres son ellas las que caen rendidas con tan solo unas cuantas miraditas, además me vale decir que les encantan mis ojos y digo a quien no, ya que son de un intenso dorado y además a todas les gustan los pelinegros ya que según ellas los pelinegros tienen un toque misterioso, además de que voy al gimnasio todos los días por lo que tengo buen cuerpo pero basta de pensar de mi… Y créanme no soy arrogante**(N/A: Aja si pendejo como no -.-) **puesto que son las mismas mujeres que me dicen esto.

Acabamos de cenar y Miroku se dispuso a acompañar a Kagome sola a la casa. Por lo que me quede en el departamento y me dispuse a pensar.

Hace alrededor de 2 años que vivía con Miroku y le estoy muy agradecido por haberme recibido cuando decidí que no podía seguir viviendo con mi padre, desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre apenas se preocupaba por mi pues se pasaba todo el día trabajado para evitarme así que simplemente un día decidí que a él le daba igual mi presencia por lo que le pedí a Miroku alojamiento, cosa que él me otorgo sin problemas y le estoy muy agradecido.

En cuanto a Kagome no creo que sea nada serio pero me sorprende que este saliendo con una chica así aunque la verdad no era nada fea y parecía amigable de hecho se parecía mucho a Kik... no o por lo menos eso esperaba ella era una mujer fría y sin sentimientos de hecho espero que Miroku no se enamore de Kagome como yo me enamore de ella, porque aunque no lo crean si tengo sentimientos y los que sentí por ella fueron muy fuertes.

Justo en ese momento Miroku apareció por la puerta.

-¡Miroku!-Lo llame emocionado.- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?- Pregunte.

-¡Ups!-Dijo al momento que se daba una palmada en la cabeza, como si se acordara de algo.

-¡Nada de ups!- Dije- Llevamos haciendo esto cada último sábado de cada mes desde siempre-Dije enfadado pues era Sábado de Bebidas lo que implicaba discoteca + bebidas + ebriedad = Mucha diversión.

-Es que le prometí a Kagome que mañana conocería a sus padres-Dijo.

Esto era el colmo, había faltado a varias cosas por Kagome cosas sencillas, sin importancia, pero cancelar el Sabado de Bebidas por ella, era el colmo. Por lo que en ese momento decidí algo, los separaría, los separaría a como de lugar.


End file.
